


Sweet Release

by humanman



Category: Animaniacs, Disney - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanman/pseuds/humanman
Summary: In a world where fictional characters are real, there's going to be conflict... Well, more than normal.Tensions are rising between the worlds of Digis, and Monsters and Toons. In one of the armies of these worlds, is Yakko Warner, who joins to give support to him and his siblings to prevent themselves from being on the streets. But the thing is, is that he's young and in the Monsters' army.. illegally.Not only that.. but there's been some strange feelings rising in the Warner household. Something wrong and unnatural. And the stress of what's going on in their worlds, may be influencing it.





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based off of CoveragePuns' crossover series of books. I've gotten her permission to make this, so do not worry. You can find her (more family friendly) stories on her DA.  
> Before we get any further, I'd like to say I DO NOT support incest (hard to believe I know).. but this is just something for the fans (and tbh it's something to do). There's been demand of a Yakko x Wakko fic, I think this is an answer.  
> But I'll only be writing this if you guys want me to. Give kudos or a comment conveying if you want this to be continued. I don't want to write something like this, and have no reason to do so.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Wakko felt it again, he could swear that he even saw it. It’d start out with soft presses onto his throat, but then soon escalate into strangling. This time, along with the squeezing of his throat, he saw the black silhouette of a figure above him… His eyes watered now, no air was coming in… Who could this person be? Yakko? No.. Yakko wouldn’t do such a thing… Yakko, Yakko….  
Yakko was beside him in trepidation, sitting Wakko up, and putting the object in his mouth. He’d tell him to take deep breaths, to calm down. Of course, he did the same here. Wakko tried his best to take back control of his breathing, like he’d tell him to. Then once he did, Yakko then adjusted his body, so he sat up straight. He rubbed Wakko’s back, helping the pain go away, as well as the terror. Then Wakko would be asked to hold his breath for a moment, then breathe in.  
That’s when he’d press down on the object, it was like a spray.. It would help him breathe again. The room wouldn’t be dark anymore, and the fresh air would fill his lungs. He could see the loving brother that had always taken care of him by his side. Even after the horror was over, he’d continue to rub his back. Sometimes he’d run his fingers through his hair, it always felt nice.  
“Alright… time to get up.”  
Wakko hated this part. Even though the breathing part was over.. He would then have to endure the need to move around. He didn’t know why his body was so stupid. Why couldn’t it just work like a regular body? Like Yakko’s….  
Yakko began to slowly turn his body, taking ahold of him carefully. Even though his brother tried his hardest to be gentle with him, it always ended out with pain. Wakko winced as his limbs were moved, Yakko would apologise repeatedly. Soon his feet would be planted on the floor, which was always cool. Wakko then saw that Dot wasn’t in her bed. He immediately realized she had gone to Papyrus’ house for the weekend, the previous day. Dot always had an obvious crush on him. Ever since her mischievous eyes met his hollow sockets. She had literally fell in love with a corpse. But hey, Wakko couldn’t argue, he was pretty great looking. While Dot and Papyrus fell in love at first sight (actually it was just Dot, Papyrus was just confused on what was going on), him and Papyrus became buds immediately. Wakko and Pap were actually pretty similar in multiple ways, both in traits and hobbies: Wakko loved food and ate constantly, Papyrus made spaghetti and made it constantly. Wakko was energetic, Papyrus was energetic and athletic. Wakko was always happy and enthusiastic, Papyrus was enthusiastic, ambitious and charismatic.. The list could go on…  
Wakko was then hefted up onto his feet, it would be agonizing.. But it would end quickly. Yakko supported him as Wakko leaned against him. He liked how his older brother’s heat would warm him up, when he was practically a popsicle. When Yakko was sure his back was straight, they headed towards the stairs.  
Thankfully the trip down stairs wasn’t as long as it usually was, this was a good sign Wakko thought. Yakko lead him to the couch where he rather collapsed than sat. Once Wakko had settled, Yakko asked him a question.  
“You want something to drink, bud?”  
Wakko wasn't sure of how to respond, he tried to speak in order to refrain himself from moving his body.  
“Yes..”, he rasped, the single word barely audible.  
Thankfully, Yakko understood, and proceeded to the kitchen. When he entered, he confronted the cupboards, and took out a glass. He then went to the sink, and filled it with cool water. Water was one of the only things that Wakko could ingest without his body having a fit. But that didn't mean he wouldn't throw it back up.. He went back to the living room, and stood next to his brother. He gently took Wakko’s face and carefully turned it towards himself. Wakko whined at the sharp stab of pain in his neck.  
“Sorry..”, Yakko apologized, “Try opening your mouth.”  
Though Wakko was scared to, he tried to open his mouth ever so slightly. He was relieved that it only resulted in stings. Yakko then placed the edge of the cup at Wakko's mouth. He tilted it slightly, allowing the liquid to travel. Wakko could've almost sighed at the refreshing feeling of it. Though he had done almost nothing with his mouth, it ached.. and it felt so good for the ache to be soothed. But then there came swallowing it… The water had come to the opening of his throat, he tried retracting his esophagus.. but it wouldn't. Instead, the water went down unexpectedly. Wakko started coughing..  
Yakko about jumped at the sound, but started to delicately push down Wak, so the water would come out. The water didn't come out though, it surprisingly went down, the right way of all things. Wakko had only choked, then let out a heaving sigh - that hurt. Yakko sighed as well.  
“You okay?”, Yakko asked softly, pulling up his brother.  
“Y-Yes,” he responded, his voice not as scratchy as before.  
Yakko then hovered the glass towards his mouth again.  
“No.. more…”  
Yakko blinked, and sat the cup on the coffee table.  
“So.. right to the bath?”, Yakko questioned.  
Wakko attempted to nod, and succeeded. Yakko then gently picked up his brother, sparing him from having to walk again. Wakko's favorite (and probably the only favorite) part of being in this condition, is that he can feel better. Like the sensation of coolness, having a shower was amazing. Yakko had reached the bathroom, and entered, the door having been left open for this. He then put his brother in the tub, feet first, having to keep his brother from getting stiff - if he were to sit down. Wakko stumbled a bit on his feet, but gradually gained balance. Yakko started to help taking his pajamas off. When doing so, he tossed them aside, outside the shower. He then wraps his hand around the cold water knob, and turns it. Immediately, water comes pouring out of the faucet. He then turns the middle knob up. The faucet stops, and they hear the water go up to the shower head. The water then comes out from it, and covers Wakko. Wakko lets out a gasp, before sighing in relief. Yakko takes off his gloves, before reaching for the scrunchie in the shower. He holds it up to the water, letting it soak. Next he grabs the shampoo from the shelf, and squeezes some onto the scrunchie. He then starts to scrub down Wak. All the while he does this, Wakko has his eyes closed, with his tongue lolling out. His tail wags, as his brother touches certain spots, sending out pleasing sensations. This went on for a while…  
“Ah~..”  
Yakko's eyes had shot all the way open. He stares at Wakko. His brother had moaned... He.. had a bit of blush going on - on his face. Yakko looked down to see what had caused this. He saw he had put the scrunchie right under his crotch. He jolts his hand away.  
“S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that..”, Yakko murmured, looking to the side. They continued the showering process, not saying a word. Yakko went out of his way to avoid his lower region. Wakko wasn't sure of why he had apologized, usually when Yakko said sorry.. he did it because he hurt him. But.. he hadn't. It… felt good actually.  
When they had finished, Yakko helps his brother out of the shower. The shower did him a lot of good, since he seemed to be moving more fluently without pain. Yakko took a towel from the counter, to use to dry Wakko with. He knelt down, and started to dry him off, being sure to get every place good. Then he came to the last place.. his privates… Yakko could feel a lump building up in his throat.  
‘Well.. he needs to have it dry… and I don't know what will happen if I don't..’, Yakko thought.  
He hesitantly hovers the towel up to his nether regions. Wakko softly shudders at the contact, his face getting hot again. He quietly purred. Yakko tried his best to be careful of his movements. Wakko hadn't felt like this before, and he didn't even know what it was.. but whatever this was.. he liked it. It felt so good as his brother caressed him.  
Yakko removed himself, and stood up. He had a bit of blush on him too. He tossed the towel aside, and took his brother's clean underwear. He proceeded to dress him, the clothing being his casual attire - all except for his hat, which was in Wakko's room. Yakko lead him to his room and helped him back into his bed. Though he was feeling better, he still needed rest. Yakko tucked him in, and leaned over him.. he stopped when he thought of something.  
“Wak?”, Yakko said, wanting his brother's attention.  
Wakko blinked at his calling, he looked Yakko in the eyes. “Yeah?”  
Yakko stood there for a moment, biting his lip.  
“Uh.. nothing,” he said, then quickly gave Wakko a kiss on the head. He then left the room, and went downstairs.  
Wakko was in pure confusion, he didn't know what was going on. First there was the feeling he had when his brother touched him, then the kiss.. Yakko always gave a kiss to both him and Dot when he tucked them in… But this time, when Yakko kissed him.. he really felt something.

 

***  
'Shoot, I wish I could at least keep track of time.’  
This would be the second time Yakko was late to practice. Undyne was gonna be ticked. She was definitely pretty hot to Yakko (highlight 'pretty’, he wasn't really into weird fish women), but when she got mad.. she got mad.  
Yakko shifted his shoulder underneath the heavy armor. Good thing Yakko had peculiar super-strength, because if he didn't, he wouldn't have been able to even twitch in the thing. He dreaded the thought of having normal strength like someone else, it would be a living hell.  
Finally he reached the teleporter, but before approaching - he looked up and down the corridor. If Oswald figured out he was using the portal illegally, he would blow a gasket.. then the next time he’d come, the place would be flooded with guards. Honestly, Yakko didn't even know why it was illegal for him to use it.. Blam explained to him that only 'important’ characters could use it… which was honestly unfair and - well… pretty mocking. Not only would he get into deep trouble by using the portal, but he could get into deeper trouble from lying about his age. That's how he got into the Royal Guard.  
Yakko was tall for his age and Character kind, so it was easy to trick people into thinking he was older than he actually was. Plus it's not like someone would ask for an ID - literally no one in the Worlds had them, except for royal scientists, doctors, and detectives. Then there was the fact that The Underground was desperate for recruits, they had a weak number, and they honestly didn't care how old you were or where you came from.. as long as you could follow orders and pick up a sword, you were in. But rules were different for Wasteland…  
After making sure the coast was clear, he set up the portal for The Underground. All the while, he made sure no one was watching. He didn't want to know what would happen if someone found out, not when they were already in hot water. Then after a few moments of charging up, the portal opened, and it swirled with the all-too-familiar colors. After one last time of checking the hall, he hopped in.

 

***  
Dot squeezed her eyes shut, because of the sunlight that had finally gotten through the blinds of the living room window. She frowned and let out a quiet groan, she sat up on her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes. She opened them to a still dim room, lit by the artificial light from outside. She stretched, but gasped from a sharp pain in her chest, she grabbed onto it in response. After realizing what it was, she shook her head and let out a quivering sigh. She couldn't even have a morning stretch without pain…  
The Warner sister got onto her feet and fixed her hair, so she’d at least look presentable. She then heard the shutting of a fridge door, and was curious of who caused the noise. So she trudged over to the kitchen opening, and looked into the room. Dot hoped to see a tall, thin-boned skeleton.. but instead saw a short and thick-boned one… one of which had dirty and twisted pajamas, and had only one slipper on, and was as well drinking ketchup straight from the bottle. The skeleton turned and caught her at the corner of his eye, he removed the bottle from his mouth, and his smile widened.  
“Well, good mornin’ Sleeping Beauty,” he greeted in his usual, monotone voice.  
“Good morning, Sans,” Dot grumbled, disappointed to see a slob instead of a handsome figure. She adored Papyrus, but Sans was a completely different story.  
“Well, don't get too happy. Prince Charming ain't here, he left earlier this mornin’... You could say he galloped away.”  
Dot sighed, “Not this early in the morning…” She yawned, and struggled to not pander the pun, “Where did he go anyway?”  
“Heh, he’s out for military practice or something, he’ll be back in a few hours.”  
“Hours?!”, Dot exclaimed suddenly.  
The skeleton’s sockets widened, “Well geez, I didn't know you’d have a ruff time.”  
“That pun didn't even-”  
“Well you’re a dog aren’t ya?”  
“No! Uh.. well, I think…”, Dot hesitated for a moment. It had been over half a century, and she and her siblings still had no idea what in the world they were.  
“Well, I’ll leave ya alone - so don’t worry. I’ve got stuff to do anyway, you just stay in here and have your identity crisis,” Sans said sarcastically, with his voice unchanging.  
“‘Stuff to do’? What in the world would a person like you be busy with?”, Dot asked, doubtingly.  
“Hey, everyone has something to do. Whether you ya know it or not,” Sans said with fake offence, not exactly answering the question.  
Dot huffed and pouted, “What am I supposed to do while he’s gone?”  
“Geez, if I knew ya depended on him so much I would’ve threw ya a bone.”  
Dot’s already existing frown deepened.  
“Heh heh, I’m just fetchin’ with ya. Trust me, he’ll be back soon, besides he had to go.. said it was an emergency or somethin’.”  
Her grimace faded a bit, “Emergency?”  
“Well yeah, hostilities have been getting worse between the Worlds. They need guards up front to prevent any violence.”  
Dot looked to the side, she became a bit worried. Wasteland and the Underground were allies together, and have always been… but then there was the Digi World. Ever since Characters had been banished from Earth, Digis have blamed the two Worlds of people for what happened. Especially Toons. Even with Toons and Monsters combined, they wouldn’t stand a chance against the army of the Digis. And with the determination of King Acorn, there was no chance of true peace between them.  
Sans started to walk up the stairs, ketchup bottle still in hand. “If ya wanna find out more, I bet nine outta ten that the news is talking about it.”  
Dot watched as the skeleton trudged upstairs, and disappeared into his room. She then glanced at the TV, which showed her glassy reflection. After sitting on the hard-as-rock couch, she reached for the remote on the arm of it, and switched on the TV. The girl flipped to go the news channel, but with doing this, she saw that every channel had the same thing. An emergency broadcast, where a flamboyant robot with slick hair sat as the newscaster. As Sans had said, he was rambling about the situation.

“Hello, my beauties. This is Mettaton reporting in, bringing you an emergency account,” the robot announced, with a strangely seductive tone of voice. “Just sent in, Wasteland and Underground troops are heading towards the World borders - expecting a confrontation between the kings of the three Worlds.”  
Dot leaned in a bit, the rocky couch making it a chore to sit in any position.  
“Here, we have a helicopter view from the skys of Wasteland, where - as you can see - troops are already waiting for the assembly to take its start. Though, it seems that our troops are running late; as of now, only the Toon military is present here…”, the view then shifts with a transition, with a camera on a different Monster news anchor. This time however, it’s taking place on the ground near the scene.  
“This is Whimsun, reporting,” the shy-looking Monster said, “We’re here on ground level, about to get information from the Toon king, Oswald The Lucky Rabbit… along with King Asgore Dreemurr, himself. Let’s see what they have to say about all of this.” Whimsun and their camera crew approach two figures in their background, being the two people they spoke of.  
“King Oswald, what has gone on to cause this?”, they asked, moving the microphone towards the rabbit.  
“Just King Acorn and his people throwing a hissy fit, he wants a face-to-face confrontation. If ya want my honest thought, I think this is a waste of time and effort. King Acorn isn’t one to be late to meetings, neither are any other members of their royal family. I suspect that he’s up to something… so people at home, don’t be surprised if you soon see an intense clashing when they eventually get here.”  
“Oh…”, Whimsun murmured simply, in response to the king’s blunt statement. The Monster brings the mic back to themselves. “Err.. let’s ask our king what the matter is.”  
They shift over to the second figure, whom is right beside the other. “Your Highness, what are your thoughts on this predicament?”  
King Asgore, with a much more nervous countenance, replied, “Well… All I can say is that.. I hope it goes well. Even if I am a Monster, I at least have enough determination to say that I know King Acorn will take this situation and have it on the more sturdy course. I believe he has no harm to bring us, and that this will be a peaceful and wholesome meeting.”  
“We’re glad you think that, Your Highness…”, Whimsun replied with relief, “Another question if we may ask.. Do you have any suggestion of where our militia is?”  
“Hmm.. no actually,” the king stroked his beard thoughtfully. “They must be having transportation problems, Chief Commander Undyne is not one to be behind. I’ve tried contacting them myself, but the connection between Worlds is very finicky.”  
“We see, thank you King Asgore,” Whimsun then faced the camera, “back to you Mettaton.”  
It transitioned back at the news station.  
“Thank you, Whimsun. We will come back once we receive anymore critical information. Now, back to whatever show you were watching… Bye my darlings.”  
With a wave, he said goodbye. The channel resumed the cooking show on the network. Dot then shut off the TV, no longer wanting to see anything else that may come up. The thought of a battle made her stomach churn, why this was, was because she knew how vulnerable they were. Again, the Digi army was huge, over three times the size of the Toon and Monster armies combined. If the hostilities got worse to morph into a battle, it could eventually turn into a full fledged war.  
Suddenly someone came to mind, no.. two.. Three people. Papyrus, he’s going to be out there sooner or later, he’s going to be in danger. Then there were her brothers, she felt unsafe somehow, not being home. She had the sudden urge to go home.  
Who knows, maybe what the Digis are up to is a sneak attack on their Worlds.  
Dot shook her head. No.. she was being paranoid… She shouldn’t worry too much about this, it’s something out of her control.  
But still.. That desire to go to her warm and cosy abode still lingered.  
“I can just text Papyrus that I went home, he’ll understand,” Dot told herself, beginning to get her few belongings together. “Besides, Wakko’s having one of his ‘stiffies’.. I’m sure Yakko would like some help…”  
Before exiting the house, she looked up to the second door on the upper floor. Underneath it, multi-colored lights flickered. What Sans did in there, was far out of her mindset.  
“Sans, I’m leaving. If Papyrus doesn’t get my text, please let him know I left with my own free will when he gets back!”  
Silence. Well, besides the flickering along with muffled bassed music that just continued.  
No response. Figures.  
She let out a sigh, and left.


End file.
